psiopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Marlena Kessler
Marlena Kessler is a member of The Movement. She was originally part of a German Psi program. Her psi power is Pyrokinesis and has a firey temper to match. Her Pyrokinesis is more advanced than Nick's as she can throw fireballs and create a fiery duplicate of herself. Biography Marlena Kessler grew up in the German Democratic Republic, the Soviet satellite state commonly known as East Germany. When Marlena's psi powers manifested themselves during puberty, she was soon inducted into East Germany's psi program. When the Berlin Wall fell and East Germany reunified with American-allied West Germany in 1990, Marlena fled to the West at the first opportunity. Sometime after the reunification of Germany and the end of the Cold War, Marlena was recruited into The Movement by Edgar Barrett. The General and Barrett's vision of a united, uncompromising Psi elite appealed to Marlena's sense of justice. Her sense of elitism towards Mundanes- normal humans without Psi powers- has led her to become an arrogant and bitter woman, driven by a desire for power. Plot Role Before her boss battle she uses her powers to bind the psi fragments of The Monolith. Nick Scryer arrives too late to interrupt this, and The General simply brushes him off, takes The Monolith, and goes to leave. The process used to fuse the Monolith together was highly unstable, and the machine Marlena is using to carry the task out goes into overload. The General ignores Marlena's complaints, as he has what he needs, and orders Marlena to "Get rid of Scryer" and "Finish your job". Nick attempts to follow The General, but Marlena stops him from leaving. When Nick destroys the machine used to amplify her Pyrokinesis powers, Marlena flies into a rage, vowing: "You'll pay for that!" and fights Scryer herself. Throwing heavy compressed air tanks at Marlena and dodging her powerful Pyrokinesis attacks, Nick fatally injures Marlena. Her normal immunity to the fire she wields suddenly fails, and ironically for someone who has specialised in Pyrokinesis most of her life, Marlena burns to death. Marlena Kessler, like all of the other ranking Psi agents of The Movement, was merely a pawn in The General's bid to obtain divine power. She was needed to use her Pyrokinesis to reforge the Monolith's pieces, and once that was done, The General no longer had any use for her, and so abandoned her to be killed fighting Nick Scryer. NOTE: Marlena Kessler's body is not seen after the in-game cutscene of her dying is shown, but even if she had not died she would have been seriously wounded, and could not have escaped the facility in time before its reactor exploded. Boss Battle The battle with Marlena takes place after the general fuses the fragments of the monolith. Stage 1 Still attached to the machine Marlena will attack you with energy shots and a sustained heat beam. The energy shots can be dodged by runninng around the outside of the room, while the sustained beam is dodged by running around the pedastle beneath it. Throwing Coolant cylinders at the machine will destroy it. Stage 2 Marlena will attack with fireballs and a fiery duplicate of herself. She can be killed by throwing the Coolant cylinders at her with TK. Category:Movement Members Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters